clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Bugzy
Bugzy is very well-known in the USA, holding the titles of Godfather in the Underground PWN Mafia, and a Sargent in the RV Clan. He is a wanted crimminal in the PSA, ranking #4 in their datafiles, charged with destructive pwnage, robbing the Pizza Parlour on numerous occasions, smuggling Doom Weeds and other foreign artifacts into Antarctica, running the gangster crime sprees, and threatening for "protection money", so that Bugzy does not need to pwn his victim. His appearance is a black beetle, with red and yellow flames tatooed to his skin, and his wings are outlined with a red flame. He is always seen wearing either a Gangster Hat, or a Black Beanie. Despite his numerous successful attempts at pwnage, Bugzy never actually tries to pwn people, and mainly jokes around. He even makes jokes at his own expense about him and some of his faults to the public, which many find amusing. His quest for stupidity has been noticed by a lot of people, and even some penguins believe he is actually being serious about everything he does, which is quite the contrary. Several of these penguins have filed Court Cases in the GourdZoid Council Hall in an attempt to halt his idiotic stupidity, but have failed every time. Background Bugzy has a fluent, disgraceful history of stupidity in the past. He was born on the 17th June, 1994 in an unknown town, outside of the USA. It turns out that he wasn't always gangster. As a young larvae, he was considered the "runt of the litter" to the other larvae in his hive, and was constantly picked on. A whiney little weakling. The only people he could turn to were usually found on the big screen, and he spotted his first gangster movie. He knew instantly that was what he wanted to be. He spend the rest of his youth training, fueling upon his dreams of great power and respect. Eventually, he realised that dream. He became a hard-boiled, tough as nails thug, and ensured that he would never be picked on or pushed around again. One day he simply flew off in search for a new place to reside, in the hopes of joining a mafia, and perhaps one day even become the Godfather. He eventually found the USA, and although some dispute that Bugzy would freeze in the Antarctican Climate, his tough carapace serves as a heat blanket. He caught eye of a shifty penguin during his trek around the USA, whom was under the name of GANGSTA G. GANGSTA G introduced Bugzy to the Underground PWN Mafia, his old mafia before the Modfia, and the RV Clan. Presently, Bugzy is the current Godfather in the Underground PWN Mafia, and ranked Sargent in the RV Clan. Involvement Bugzy and his gangsters patrol all USA states, and are very easy to contact if one is familiar with the underground goings between all of them. All gangster communications are linked to every single member of the Underground PWN Mafia, RV Clan, and several well-known head honchos, so a squad of gangsters can be summoned to any state via the communications. Bugzy himself, however, is usually secluded to a Mafia Hideout in a state, and only if there is a gang war, he will show his mug outside. Lately, he has been showing his face a lot, since the recent gang wars of RV and UTK. Although attempted to be kept a secret, but has been released to the public (the suspects have been narrowed down to Vinnie The Pincher and Franky The Squealer), Pizza Parlour chefs coat their pizzas with special sauce that has been smuggled in from another country by Bugzy. The sauce contains addictive components, and is what makes the pizzas taste so good, and what keeps business thriving in the Parlour. Shovels, Snowball Blasters, and any other form of weapons do not work on Bugzy, as he has a tough exoskeleton to protect him from such punishment.In retaliation, he will use Suplex-style moves onto his opponents, grabbing them in his jaws and throwing them to the ground. If he has a weapon, such as a Snowball Blaster, he has been known to temporarily blind a penguin with snow, then unleash his Suplex Body Slam attack. Trivia *It is rumored that Bugzy taught Penghis Khan the art of pwnage. *Bugzy likes drinking tea and eating fresh vegetables, but he doesn't think saying that would fit his super-cool image. *Bugzy also likes to participate in many Dragraces. *Rumors have it that Explorer admires Bugzy for being "so witty, sharp, and PWNsome"...... he denies it, though. *ZapWire also admires him and has posters. He think of starting something similar to the MMK for Bugzy. See also *RV Clan *Pizza Parlour *USA *Underground PWN Mafia Category:Characters Category:Villains